The Curse of Liking
by Detecti7e
Summary: Nekozawa has been feeling weird these past few weeks. The feeling is so foreign to him he chalked it up to a curse; Tamaki's curse. Tamaki's just being fatherly? TS/UN


_I want to look up to you, Suou. Will you let me?_

I, Nekozawa, am in shambles. My brain has not functioned properly since Tamaki Suou tried to train me to like light. I cannot help but gaze at him everyday through my clubhouse doors in hopes of him seeing me looking. I have sent my club members out to enjoy countless dark activities, which, somehow, I cannot seem to enjoy anymore. They bring me back objects, when, before I was like this, I would love immensely.

_Sometimes… all good things come to an end._

I love how his strangely purple eyes catch the glint of happiness and how his deep drama affects people. The way his arms move and how he spins around and poses; his hands stretched towards you, inviting you. His smile is captivating and irritating at the same time. He is so dense, but he is so wise. The man is an oxymoron.

_Why did you curse me? You are__ a prince. Princes don't curse._

Eh? He is looking at me right now. My face is burning. I can feel the flames rushing to meet my head; this is Tamaki's curse. It is mysterious. I have never known of such. We stare at each other a few more moments before a lady directs his attention back to her. Visibly, I can see him shivering and staring back at me. Did I do something wrong? I hold Beelzenef closer to me in a desperate attempt to get rid of this feeling. He shivers once again. I go back into my clubhouse, leaning on the door and slide down to the dark tiles. I think I might die soon; if not from embarrassment, then from the flames wanting to eat my face. Why my face? Why not my hands, or my feet? Tamaki Suou…

_Look at me Suou. I'm pitiful against you. You win. Please… lift this curse._

* * *

"Tamaki-sama?" the princess I was entertaining says. "What is the matter?"

I turn to look at her and I see worry in her eyes. "Nothing at all, my princess. Nothing matters when you're here with me."

She swoons in her seat and the other girls faint. I look back at the door and shiver. Nekozawa-sempai was staring at me. I sincerely hope that he's not going to steal my soul or anything. He seems to have noticed that I was looking at him, because he went back behind the door again. Never in my whole life have I worried this much. Well… there was this one time… and this other thing that happened… and… when…

_Alright…_

I shall confront him after I'm done.

"Tamaki-kun… will you sing us a song?"

"Well… I have never been asked that question. Would you really? Even if I were really horrible?"

"Yes!"

And I start to sing. I don't really know what I'm doing but the ladies seem to enjoy it. Haruhi looks over and sweatdrops. Come over here to daddy! Come on!

Hikaru and Kaoru come by with their posse of girls and pose in their brotherly love sort of way. How dare they?! Using me to entertain their girls. But I do suppose music helps with atmosphere… Kyouya would be happy.

"Oh Hikaru… I so wish to spend more of my time with you… but… I…"

"Shhh… Don't worry, Kaoru. I don't mind. As long as you come back to me in the end."

"EEEEEK! MOE! MOE!"

"Brotherly love is SO CUTE!"

* * *

Sometimes… I feel the need to go over to Suou-kun and beg for a touch. I want to feel his sparkling eyes on me at all times. It's as if I can't relax without Suou. Curse him! Why must it be me? Why not another person? Am I unlucky? Have I cursed myself by accident?

Ridiculous!

Suou… you shall rue the day you decided to curse me!

A strange tune fills the air. The voice was smooth and calming… but it was just singing random gibberish! It was so… Tamaki.

* * *

At the end of the day, when the club was closing, Kyouya asked me to look after his laptop and clipboard so he could make a trip to the washroom. I asked why he just couldn't take it with him, because if there was an accident, he would kill me for sure. He just sighed and said that there are some things that can't be brought to those kinds of places. Aw well. So I'm stuck here looking after his laptop and stuff.

Kaoru and Hikaru disappeared sometime ago. I'm kind of scared, because every time they leave, I hear weird sounds coming from our host club storage room; maybe Nekozawa-sempai cursed me and every time they leave, there's a ghost in there. Mori and Honey went home; Honey was asking for some cake along the way. Haruhi said she left something in a classroom and went to get it; she forgot which classroom it was. I sat in a chair and waited.

It was getting dark. I shivered… why hasn't Kyouya come back yet? A door clicked open behind me. I turned around. "Kyou-"

I gasped. It was Nekozawa-sempai. His wig and cloak were slipping off as he ran towards me. I was immensely scared.

"Nekozawa-sempai!" I shrieked.

"Suou-kun…" His wig slipped off fully and flopped onto the shiny floor. He made no move to pick it up.

"Um… yes?" I stuttered. I sure hoped he wasn't going to hurt me.

He was panting slightly and his face was pink. His blond hair fell neatly around his face.

"Suou-kun… please…" he fell at my feet, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "Take this curse off me!"

I gaped in shock. "What?"

"Please… I've suffered enough. Help me…" He climbed onto me and sat on my lap. We were about the same height.

"What happened?" I was alert and worried. No human being should ever have to deal with such pain. I was affected immediately.

"You… put a curse on me. I can't stop thinking about you." He leaned closer to the side of my face and I saw that his eyes were only about half open. A deep red stained his cheeks. "Take it off of me. I'll do anything."

I am shocked. I have never done such a thing!

He shifted closer and his trailing black cloak left him; he was in his school uniform, his shirt only half buttoned. Something churned in my stomach… just like when I look at Haruhi. That means I feel fatherly towards him!

I petted him on the head and rubbed circles on his back. "Don't worry; I'll be here for you. I never put a curse on you, and I never will."

* * *

I gasped as he touched me. It felt so… right. I never want to let him go. My hands rested on his shoulder as he comforted me. I felt so… at ease. The curse has been lifted.

But a strange desire was eating away at me. I guess removing a curse has its side-effects. I looked up at Tamaki Suou; into his soulful purple eyes, at his lips and how his face changed expressions ever few minutes.

In the midst of this we somehow kissed. It felt sinful. I felt ashamed that I made a prince kiss a creature like me. I might as well enjoy it as there might never be another chance. I've never felt this complete.

My hands were clutching his shoulders as if I was a fish and it was my hook, line and sinker. He pulled me closer when I asked and we stayed like that until I licked the side of his mouth. I tasted green tea and vanilla cream cake.

We went back to kissing and our hands were roaming all over the place.

* * *

I was surprised when I kissed him. His lips were soft and… cute. I don't know what else to say. His face was flushed and shy and his eyes were clouded with emotion. His shirt came undone as I let my hands glide through. He gasped as I touched something I wasn't supposed to.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I don't mind." He whispered back. His voice was different than I first knew. It wasn't creepy at all. The strange feeling was getting stronger and I felt such a strong urge to undress him. What a crude feeling.

His eyes were magical when he wasn't trying to curse me…

It seems as though we cursed each other.

* * *

This must be what they call "love"… or was that "lust"? I don't know. I feel good right here on his lap. Now, I wonder where I dropped Beelzenef…

* * *

Click. Click. The door opened and closed.

"Hey guys I brought cake! Want so-?" Honey and Mori stepped into the room. "Ano… what are you two doing? Why are you so red?"

Mori covered his eyes and said in a monotone voice, "You'll learn when you're older."

Click. Click.

"I found my stuff-! EH?!" Haruhi came in and saw us. "What are you two doing? Tamaki, I'm ashamed of you. You're such a perverted sexual harassment freak."

Click. Click.

Hikaru and Kaoru came out of the storage room looking quite mussed up. Oh. So that's what they were doing…

"I didn't know the lord was involved with Nekozawa-sempai. Maybe being afraid of him was all an act."

Click. Click.

"Kyouya!" I yelled.

He was holding a cam-corder and smiling widely. "This will sell well."

"So that's where you were!"

"I was suspicious of Nekozawa-sempai's actions today, that's all."

"It's dark out already. Why don't you all go home?" I was, needless to say, flabbergasted.

Hikaru and Kaoru yawned, "Whatever, lord, we had enough fun anyways…"

Haruhi clutched at her book and said, "There's a conspiracy going on." And then she left.

As Mori dragged Honey to the door, he asked, "What's going on? Doesn't anyone want my cake?"

Kyouya smirked and grabbed his laptop and clipboard. "Don't worry. I'll edit some parts out. See you later."

Haruhi was right. There's a conspiracy going on…

* * *

I was shocked. Somehow, Tamaki's friends burst into the room. I didn't hear anything of what they were saying. Oh, Beelzenef… help me…

Where did I drop him…?

They left and all was quiet. I couldn't look at him; I guess I was afraid of seeing his rejection. And yet… I thought this curse was gone…

What have I done wrong? This is horrible… things like this shouldn't happen…

… What will Kirimi think? Well… I guess she wouldn't mind; she does seem to like Tamaki… My mother… my father… I can just see my execution…

* * *

"Nekozawa-sempai?" I said once again. It looked like he was off in another world.

"Um…" his wide blue eyes stared into mine hesitantly. I felt like I was in a real life drama. "What now?"

I didn't really have an answer for that. Things were getting kind of awkward; he was still sitting on me, his uniform was still unbuttoned, and he still looked like an angel that had fallen out of heaven.

I am such a horrible father…

What kind of king am I? I have not worshipped this angel very well. My people will have my head! And this is the course of action I shall take.

I kissed him again. It felt slower and less of an accident this time.

I wonder what grandma would think. Or father…

Or mother…

Aw well. I'll think about that later.

Besides… I'm right in the middle of this conspiracy.


End file.
